The Dimmer the World Gets
by Spark the Pony
Summary: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were trying to earn their cutie marks as miners, but then they get trapped and have to find a way out. On their way out, they found something very interesting...or should I say that they found somepony interesting...(Sorry, I suck at summaries.) [Sorry for the awkward looking photo :P I'll get a new one soon.]


**I hate writer's block...that is all.**

* * *

><p><em>Please...Don't do this!...I don't deserve this!...I'm not evil! Please! Pri- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<em>

**? years later**

**Third Person POV:**

"Hey, look! There's a cave over there!" said an orange pegasus filly with a purple mane and tail. She and her other two friends, a white unicorn with lilac and pink hair and a yellow earth pony with hair as red as an apple, were on another crusade to try earning their cutie marks as miners.

"Let's see if anything's there!" exclaimed the yellow earth pony as she and the orange pegasus ran over to a giant cave on the side of a rocky, grey mountain.

"Scootaloo, Apple Bloom! Wait! Remember what our sisters said? Only caves that they said were safe!" the white unicorn called out to her friends.

Apple Bloom called back, "Don't worry, Sweetie Belle! It'll be quick! Come on!" Sweetie Belle sighed and ran after her two friends since once they made up their minds, she usually had no other choice but follow or be left alone. Good thing it's usually all three of them that agree on the same thing.

When they reached the cave, they instantly regretted walking into it. As soon as Sweetie Belle stepped in, the top of the spiked mountain broke off and rolled down. The top of the mountain (which is no longer the top) and the other rocks that it took down were all heading to one place: the only known entrance to the cave. The shaking that it caused made it extremely difficult for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to even stand up, never mind running out of the cave. When the shaking stopped, the crusaders realized that the cave was now blocked off, and it was too dark to search anywhere without possibly injuring themselves.

"Great idea, guys." said Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, it isn't our fault that there was an avalanche!" Scootaloo retorted.

"Girls! Now's not the time for arguing! Sweetie Belle, can you use magic to make light?"

"Yeah, hold on." Sweetie Belle concentrated very hard, but only a tiny bit of light fizzled out of her horn before it became dark again. "What the..."

"Come on, Sweetie Belle! Don't tell me you forgot how to make light." Scootaloo said.

"No, I remember. It's just that something's blocking my magic."

"Maybe this cave is magic proof or something." said Apple Bloom.

"Well, I guess we should try to find another way out then." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Sure." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom agreed.

As the crusaders were walking, they grew nervous thinking about what would happen if they couldn't get out of the cave. Would their sisters hate them? Would anyone notice that they're gone? Would anyone care? Would they be stuck in this cave forever?

Alas, the fillies still couldn't find a way out after walking through the giant ravine that they thought was a cave. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? To the crusaders, it felt like forever. Will the ever get out?

"Guys! Look over there!" Scootaloo excitedly flapped her wings and pointed to a source of light near them.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gasped. "Let's go!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

The crusaders ran over to the source of light as quickly as fillies who tripped over rocks every ten seconds could. When the reached the light, they expected to be outside, but that was definitely NOT the case.

"Where are we?" Scootaloo asked as she stared in awe at the place that they were in. Magenta and pink crystals were everywhere. There seemed to be some type of magical energy in the crystals since they all glowed so brilliantly on their own. There had to be at least a thousand on the walls and the ceiling. Don't even get me started on the floor Rarity would probably pass out at the beautiful sight.

"Girls...I think...We're going to make everyone in Ponyville rich!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"Wait...look over there. Ah think there's something..." said Apple Bloom as she walked towards a giant patch of tall, curved crystals. In fact, it looked almost as if the crystals were protecting-or hiding-something.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, look! The top isn't covered! I might be able to get off the ground enough to see what's inside." said Scootaloo.

"Alright, but be careful. We don't know what's in there." Apple Bloom warned.

Scootaloo simply nodded and started to flap her wings at a steady rhythm. Soon, she was off the ground and up in the air.

"Keep going, Scootaloo! You're almost there! You can do it!" Her friends cheered.

"Getting...tired...but I have to make it!...Come...On!" Scootaloo let out a breath of relief and looked inside the crystal chamber.

"No way..." she said.

"Well, what's in it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"You won't believe it! It's a-" Scootaloo was cut off by the mountain shaking. "Again?!" she exclaimed.

"Scootaloo! Get down from there!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"I c-c-caaaaaaaaan't!" Scootaloo yelled as she fell in the chamber. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor of the chamber. Suddenly, the top started closing up.

"Scootaloo! Are you still in th-there?!" asked one of her friends. She could barely hear them since most of the noise is being blocked out by the rumbling of the mountain and the crystals blocking her only way out of the chamber.

"Scootaloo!...hear...something!"

"What? What are you guys saying?" Scootaloo yelled as loud as she could.

"Hear...say...-ing!"

"You still aren't making any sense!"

"..."

"Sweetie Belle? Apple Bloom?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

More Silence.

"Anyone?" Scootaloo was getting even more worried than before. "ANYONE!"

"Me..."

"Huh?" Scootaloo turned around. She had forgotten that there was something in the chamber. She was about to tell her friends what she saw.

"I s-said...me. I'm here."

She had seen a pegasus filly no younger than they are. She was a stone statue a few minutes ago. But that was then.

"W-Who...Who are you?" asked Scootaloo.

"I...I don't know too much. I only know that I'm a mixture of a demon and pegasus pony, I don't act like other demons, I can speak two languages, and my name is Dimmer Spark. You can call me Spark, though. I like that name better.

"Well, that explains the unfamiliar horns and your eyes, but how'd you get out of the imprisonment? You were stone a few minutes ago."

"It's because you were lonely. I know that feeling way more than you might think, and I wanted to help you by being your friend. Maybe if you had company it would somehow help you. I don't exactly know why I got out, but I guess it's because I wanted to help you so strongly." Spark said.

"Hey, Spark?" asked Scootaloo.

"Hm?"

"This might be a stupid question, but do you know how long you've been trapped in here?" Scootaloo asked.

"...Not really. I think I remember why I was trapped." Spark answered.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"...It had something to do with being a demon. A really tall white pony with wings and a horn killed and froze all of the demons that I lived with. I tried to tell her I wasn't like the rest. I wasn't powerful. I could barely fly! I wasn't evil, and I'm still not evil, but she didn't believe me. Despite all that, I still forgive her since she probably just wanted what was best for her own kind."

"You know what, Spark? I'm going to get both of us out of here and then help you show Princess Celestia that you aren't evil!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"Really?! Are you sure? I don't want to get in your way..."

"Relax, it'll be fine. Besides, how else were you going to be my friend if you couldn't go with me back to Ponyville."

"Okay then! I'll help as much as possible!" exclaimed Spark.

"First thing's first: Let's try to find a way out of here." said Scootaloo.

"Okay, but let me just get one thing." Spark trotted over to a section of the chamber and pulled on something. It was a crystal, but unlike the others, this one was dull and lifeless. She put the crystal in her mane and walked back to Scootaloo.

"Ready?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yep."

"Alright, how high can you fly?"

"About half way to the ceiling." answered Spark.

"We might be able to make it somewhere if we go quickly."

"Wait, um..."

"Scootaloo."

"Right," said Spark. "How will we get out of here if the room closed up?"

"I don't know, but there might still be small openings that we can speak through. My friends might still be there so maybe they can help us."

"Okay." They both flapped their wings and struggled, but managed to fly in the air. When they reached halfway up to the top, Spark just started to hover. She tried to go higher, but she could barely stay in the air as it is.

"S-Scootaloo...I c-can't go any h-higher! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll speak through the hole over there." Scootaloo pointed towards an opening not too far away. It was small, but it'd have to do.

"Guys!" Scootaloo yelled through the space. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

"Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We need help getting out of here!" said Scootaloo.

"Wait...Did you say 'we'?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'll explain later. Just find us a way out of here"

"You could try using magic if one of you is a unicorn. Or you could use a crystal. NEVER BOTH!" Spark advised. Soon after she spoke, she fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Apple Bloom.

"No time for that! Just do what she said!" exclaimed Scootaloo as she rushed to Spark's side.

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom decided to use the crystals' magic to free their friend and the other filly.

"What do we do with the crystal?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"What do they do?" Scootaloo asked Spark.

"Just tell them to aim at the crystals surrounding us and not to move the crystal nor should they let it go until we're free." Scootaloo flew up to the space between the crystals and instructed her friends on what to do.

"So we hold it like this-GAH!" The crystal shot out a pink magical blast at the crystals surrounding the two pegasi. One by one the crystals glowed even brighter than before and temporarily blinded everyone. When the light dimmed, the only thing left in that space were the two fillies that were trapped not too long ago.

"Whew. That was something. Is everypony okay?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yep." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo answered.

"So," Sweetie Belle faced Spark,"who are you?"

"My name is Spark, and I'm-"

"Never mind that!" Scootaloo interrupted. She wasn't sure how Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle would react if they knew she was part demon. Spark was just lucky that Scootaloo was used to this kind of stuff, but that's a story for another time.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Scootaloo said as she walked out of the crystal-filled cavern.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you learn some type of emergency telepathy spell or something in case you ever got lost?"

"Oh yeah! Rarity and Twilight tried to teach me a telepathy spell once! Let me see if I remember it..." Sweetie Belle concentrated for a few moments. Eventually, her horn glowed a light green. **(A/N ****_Italics: Sweetie Belle, _Underline: Rarity)**

_Rarity!...RARITY!_

Sweetie Belle? Where are you?! Are you in trouble? Everyone's been looking for you and your friends! I swear if you made us worry for nothing, I'm going to-

_SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN! Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and I got ourselves trapped in a giant cave. I don't know how long it's been, but we were trying to look for a way out for a while. We found a pony who's also been trapped down here and we still kept searching and failing to find a way out. What do we do?_

I can try to cast a tracking spell, but you need to keep using your magic until I find you, got it?

_'Kay._

"Well?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I just need to keep using my magic and Rarity will be able to find us." said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe if we go back the way that we came from, she can find us easier." suggested Apple Bloom.

"I think we should keep going forward..." Spark suggested.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Um..." _I can't tell her that I read her mind while she was talking to Rarity and found out that they got trapped! I should've butted out! I'm so stupid!_

"Well?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It doesn't make sense to go back..." Spark said.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It doesn't make sense because it's blocked off. If they tried to dig us out, we could possibly be killed," Scootaloo told them. "Why don't we get going now?" suggested Scootaloo in a way that sounded more like a command.

"Okay..." The other fillies said.

_I've got your back, Spark. Don't worry._

Spark quietly gasped and looked at Scootaloo without the other girls looking. Scootaloo grinned.

_Are you..._

_Yeah, I'll explain everything later. For now, let's just get out of here._


End file.
